


Movie Night

by The_Obsessive_Void



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obsessive_Void/pseuds/The_Obsessive_Void
Summary: Hanbee was struggling to stay quiet for once. And at a place where silence was expected no less! It wasn’t odd for Juuzou to occasionally want to head into the city, he enjoyed his shopping and nights out. He’d never asked if Hanbee would mind before though, always (albeit correctly) assuming that there wouldn’t be an issue.That’s why his day off had the strangest start as he opened his door. Naturally, Juuzou had decided to ring his bell well over a dozen times to a tune in his head that only God knew the rhythm too.
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_stranded_whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_stranded_whale/gifts).



**Movie Night**

Dédié à toi, qui apporte un sourire à mon visage un par jour sans faiblir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanbee was struggling to stay quiet for once. And at a place where silence was expected no less! It wasn’t odd for Juuzou to occasionally want to head into the city, he enjoyed his shopping and nights out. He’d never asked if Hanbee would mind before though, always (albeit correctly) assuming that there wouldn’t be an issue. 

That’s why his day off had the strangest start as he opened his door. Naturally, Juuzou had decided to ring his bell well over a dozen times to a tune in his head that only God knew the rhythm too. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Would you want to go to the movies?” 

The gentle giant looked down on his superior in the only sense he ever did, literally, eyes blinking in confusion as he processed the words. It was the start of the weekend and neither needed to head into the office that day, which is why Juuzou was dressed in his casual clothing. Cargo shorts and a plain blue tee shirt, it was a strikingly different image that only made him look more childish to the average person. Hanbee apparently gawked far too long though. 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just felt like watching a movie today at a theatre.” Juuzou explained casually, slipping under Hanbee’s arm and around him to let himself in, slipping out of his shoes and throwing on the slippers Hanbee kept for him. 

“I didn’t say no. When would you want to go?” The question was more so to give him time to gather his wits. Honestly, Juuzou never struck him as the type to enjoy sitting down for two hours. Even meetings where they discussed raids with life or death situations barely kept his attention. 

“Whenever works for you.” Juuzou answered flippantly, flopping himself down onto Hanbee’s couch with practiced ease. 

“You do know that you have to reserve a seat?” Hanbee asked with a small smile, shaking his head when he got a far too proud shake of their head from Juuzou in response. 

“Well, we should still be able to get something, though the seats may not be the best. Luckily for you, it’s the first of the month, a Happy Day and the prices are discounted.” Hanbee walked away, heading to his bedroom to retrieve his phone and start looking up which theatre would be best to head to. 

“It’s July?” Juuzou asked from the living room, just barely raising his voice to be heard across the apartment. 

Hanbee let out a soft laugh, returning to the living room to find Juuzou smirking at him. He was careless, but not so terrible as to lose track of time that badly. “Which film were you hoping to catch, if I might ask?” 

“The action one, with the cars.” He answered helpfully. 

Hanbee could only stare at Juuzou in disbelief, though a part of him wasn’t too terribly surprised. “You don’t even have a clue as to what’s playing in theatres right now, do you?” It was dangerously forward of him, but Hanbee often found the strength to act a little more playful once the banter between them got going. 

“I just said the action one with the cars! Of course I know what I’m talking about. Just look through the list, you’ll find it.” Juuzou insisted, scoffing in disgust at the blatant lack of trust from his underling. Nevermind the fact that Hanbee was right, there was always an action movie with cars playing and Juuzou was banking on that fact. 

“Were you talking about the American heist film?” Hanbee asked after a couple minutes, having sat down as he went through the synopsis of every film until he found something similar enough to what was requested. 

“Yes, that’s exactly the one.” Juuzou lied through his teeth with a soft smile, Hanbee accepting it just as easily with a nod of his own. 

“Of course, I should have never doubted you. The nearest showing is in about two hours. We can catch the train and walk, or I can drive us, if you wanted to do anything before that?” 

“Noop, let’s take the train. Are you ready?” 

Hanbee knew Juuzou often wanted to make a day out of a trip when he chose to take the train and that he’d have to dress for the occasion. 

“Give me a few minutes and I will be.” 

* * *

  
  


They had taken off shortly afterwards, looking as non-descript and civilian as people of their statures could be. Already standing out, Hanbee especially towered over Juuzou, who was shorter than most normal people. Oddly enough, they were disregarded more easily when they were dressed in their official suits. 

Normally, they didn’t clash too terribly badly seeing as Juuzou had a habit of always leading him around, walking more than a couple of paces ahead and leaving Hanbee behind to keep up. Effective enough to stay out of the way in a fight, Juuzou did fight with an unwieldy giant scythe after all, but close enough to cover his back should he need it. Though, today proved to be yet another break from the routine as Juuzou seemed all but glued to his side throughout the entire trip, going so far as to lean his head on Hanbee’s shoulder throughout the last half of the train ride over. 

“It’s not lying if I don’t correct him. If they see me dressed up and looking amazing and just assume I’m a woman, then that’s their issue and I don’t see how that in any way makes me guilty of stealing.” Juuzou vehemently argued, pouting as he made his case. 

“I just think people would find it misleading. Truly, allow me to pay for your ticket, there’s no need for it to be an issue.” Hanbee said meekly, the small smile tugging at his lips giving away how serious the argument was. Juuzou had balked at the price of the tickets, even when they were discounted, and the woman behind the counter explained the various days they gave away special prices, including Ladies Night. 

Juuzou kept quiet as they walked over and bought a few snacks from the concession stand for him, but had quietly, though not quietly enough to not be heard, mumbled about how he’d never pay full price for a ticket. Were it anyone else, Hanbee would have laughed at the notion of someone vowing they’d be dressing up as a woman for the cheaper tickets but he knew far too well Juuzou wouldn’t hesitate to do such a thing. He didn’t consider dresses exclusive to women, and Hanbee had ultimately acquiesced the point. 

“Bold of you to assume I won’t have you right there beside me, Ms. Hanbi.” Juuzou teased with a snicker, stepping into the actual screening room as he carefully balanced his precious snacks. “What are our seat numbers again?” He asked in a hushed whisper, staring up at the half full room full of people. 

“Six and seven E.” Hanbee recited from memory, softly stepping after Juuzou as they made their way over to their seats. The price was well worth the luxury, or at least Hanbee thought so. The seats were comfortable, blankets were offered, and the floors clean. They settled into their seats, quietly whispering between themselves as they sorted out the snacks. After Hanbee received his drink and Juuzou the rest, the room darkened as trailers started to stream by. Hanbee couldn’t help but notice that Juuzou was looking at anything but the screen after just one, and not for the first time, he wondered why they were there if Juuzou didn’t want to be. 

Hanbee was about to start gathering the courage to just outright ask when Juuzou took a big sip out of _his_ drink. Juuzou’s large eyes saw his gaze from his peripherals and swung over to look at him as he continued to do so before finally putting it down. 

“I should have gotten a diet one like you, mine is too watered down, not even the good kind of sugary.” He said casually, not so much as a hint of an apology in his tone. 

“I could go get you a new one.” Hanbee offered, already setting his hands down on the chair to lift himself up when Juuzou put his hand on top of his to stop him. 

“No, it’s fine. We can just share.” 

Hanbee didn’t know which made him blush harder, the ease with which Juuzou blatantly disregarded their indirect kissing by sharing the drink or the warm, petite hand resting on his. Naturally, Juuzou couldn’t just let his hand idly rest. It fidgeted, soft fingers all but caressing his skin as it mindlessly, he incorrectly assumed, traced seemingly random patterns all over it. The soft but different texture of the stitches he could feel alone made him want so shiver at the sensation.

The movie finally began to play before Hanbee could further argue, although he knew that he wouldn’t have tried very hard. He realized with bemusement that their roles had been reversed, as Juuzou now seemed intensely focused on the film while Hanbee found it difficult to even look in the general direction for more than a few moments at time before he was peeking at his squad leader through his peripherals. 

Even in their shared states of distraction, their training held strong as they continued to keep a close, albeit less intense awareness of their surroundings. Neither failed to notice the couple, a young man and woman, pop their heads into view as they surveyed the room, the couple giggling as the man dragged the woman along quickly into a pair of seats settled right beneath them. 

Possibly late, although the lack of any snacks and the soft and playful slap the woman gave the man on the shoulder after they sat down hinted that their seats cost a lot less. Ironically enough, they were Peacekeepers, but neither were cops and while Hanbee liked to think he was an upstanding citizen who led by example, he knew firsthand what Juuzou thought of the rules set in place by society. 

Still, he was enjoying a nice evening out, same as them, and neither were about to ruin that by stepping in and squashing their fun. 

This was the mantra Hanbee repeated to himself over and over again as he tried his best to ignore their not quite hushed whispering. He wasn’t exactly a movie connoisseur, but even he knew that it was common courtesy to remain quiet throughout the film or step out if there was an emergency. 

The couple were obviously far more engrossed in each other, though Hanbee realized with a faint blush that he wasn’t exactly one to judge. Still, he at least managed to be resp- 

Hanbee all but gasped as he watched the man pull the woman in for a kiss, and quite a passionate one at that! He liked to think he was a rather open-minded fellow, but even he wouldn’t dare display so much affection so boldly in public! He looked around out of paranoia as if he was the one caught, noticing that they’d strategically placed themselves. Juuzou and Hanbee would be the only ones facing them directly. Then the soft moans reached his ears as they started to feel one another up, certainly thinking they were far subtler than they truly were. 

This was too much, and Hanbee had to fight the urge to shrink into his seat, a difficult task considering how he already barely fit, as he processed what he was watching. Then, just to throw him for a loop, he watched a piece of popcorn fly into the woman’s hair. 

Hanbee’s jaw dropped as he tore his gaze away to look over at Juuzou, Squad Leader of Suzuya Squad, the TSC’s highest ranked Dragon General, throwing food at the couple with growing ambition. 

“Juuzou!” Hanbee hissed out quietly, mortified as he watched Juuzou snicker as another piece of popcorn lodged itself into the man’s hair this time. 

The dark haired grown man had the audacity to look over innocently, lips curled into a small smile as inquisitive eyes gleamed with mischief. “Hm?” 

“Stop that!” Hanbee scolded, refusing to allow the smile on his lips to reach his eyes. 

Juuzou stared at him curiously, hand hovering over the popcorn before moving to grab his own soda. “You think I should throw this instead?” He asked with utter sincerity, wrist flexing back to do just that before Hanbee was the one reaching over to grab at him. 

“No!” He cried out, realizing with horror that he’d actually cried out instead of merely whispering. It seemed like all eyes were on him, even the couple that had been the cause of it all. 

Panic started coursing through him as his blood seemed to freeze in his very veins, mouth opening and closing as he failed to form words.

"So sorry, so sorry, it's an emergency!" Juuzou cried out, shooting up in a blur and dragging Hanbee up from his seat along with him. All the snacks, along with the rest of the popcorn came crashing down on the couple beneath them, absolutely showering them entirely. 

"So sorry!" Juuzou cried out once more, pulling Hanbee away before the couple could even finish complaining angrily. 

"What was that?" Hanbee asked once they were in the halls, his head all but spinning from the rapid series of events. 

"I mean, come on, we weren't going to enjoy the movie with them in front of us acting like that. Can you believe them? If you want to get all physical with someone, just go to their place, right?" Juuzou reasoned with a chuckle, not showing so much as a hint of remorse at his actions now that they were outside the theatre and quickly crossing through the lobby.

"I… why did you even bring us here?" Hanbee asked after a couple moments, unable to stop himself from asking. It was awfully confrontational, but even he had his limits. 

Juuzou, oddly enough, looked off to the side, though he didn't let go of Hanbee's hand as he guided them out of the movie theatre. 

"I didn't really want to go to the movies. I was just heading over to your place and I… panicked when you answered the door." The words were soft, almost too soft to hear. 

"Oh." Hanbee answered back, just as quietly, a fierce blush storming through his mind as he processed the words. Was he inferring…? 

Another question popped into his head immediately after, leaving Hanbee almost as embarrassed as he was in the theatre. This was far worse. Still, he couldn't _not_ ask. 

"Did you want to go back to my place or..?" 


End file.
